


The Girl With The Notebook

by JenChaseTP



Series: Something Else [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Complete, Deaf!Laura, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenChaseTP/pseuds/JenChaseTP
Summary: You reach your destination when the realization hits you that you have no idea who this person was, who did indeed make your day a whole lot better, and you have no chance to thank her for this small but great gesture. In this moment you also realize that you do not really regret getting on the earlier bus or not waiting for the next subway. You really, really regret not talking to the girl with the notebook.Aka. the one that was originally based on a real life thing but then turned out to be a way too fluffy fanfiction, in which Laura is deaf and entirely too sweet and Carmilla a little bit less broody than usual.





	1. Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt on writing fanfiction so I hope you like it. Also, English is not my first language and I don't have a co-editor so I hearby apologize for every mistake I've ever did and am going to do.  
> (Season 3 may have motivated me to actually publish this)

You sort of feel like the subway to your school is getting more and more crowded every day you are in there and there is a very high chance that you are actually not that wrong since you find yourself being trapped between two rather corpulent men. While being slightly claustrophobic and generally not really fond of humans, this is probably one of the worst situations you could possible get into and you really, really regret taking that one bus earlier this morning. You try to think of anything else than all those humans being pressed to your body and imagine what the sun feels like on your skin or what you would give to just take a deep breath of fresh air right now, which was probably a bad idea because you do indeed take a deep breath. Your imagination is strong - after all, you consider yourself a writer -but it is not strong enough to cover the tremendous stench coming from all those different human beings stuffed in this way too small cabin with their only obvious similarity being sweating in a subway with a broken air conditioning system. Yep, you really regret taking this bus or not waiting for the next subway.

The men you are surrounded by eventually (still way too late) leave the train and it gets a little bit less crowded but you are still far from actually feeling comfortable. You make some room for a girl that sprints towards the open doors and gets into the cabin at the same time as the lovely beeping sound of the doors gets off, which tells you that they are about to close. You are stuffed again and you have nowhere else to look than at the girl right in front of you, who takes out a notebook and begins to write. You remember something you have read in your writing class about being in a crowded atmosphere and simply writing down your emotions could help you become a better writer and you were really close to asking the girl if that is what she is doing but then you remind yourself that you are in fact just a big weirdo and do not want to bother this girl in front of you, so you just keep staring at your reflection in the window while listening to some melancholic music.

Shortly before the subway is stopping again, someone taps your arm and rips you out of your daydreams back into your confusing reality and before you can react in any way, the girl with the notebook puts a piece of paper in your hand and gets out of the train leaving you completely paralyzed and confused. You look at the paper in your hand and then at the people around you, seeing if anyone else noticed this rather unusual event but as you look at the faces of even more strangers around you, you realize that you are in fact just another stranger in a subway, another meaningless face passing by and therefore basically invisible.

You open the note, that is messily folded, and read what it says:

_You are very beautiful/handsome. I hope you have a great day! :-)_

You read it over and over again not really believing that you apparently were not invisible to one person in a subway. You start smiling when this warm feeling sets inside you and it just makes you feel so happy you kind of feel like bursting and spreading out love to everybody but you hold it in because once again, you do not want to bother anyone. You read the note one more time before putting it in your pocket. Taking a look at your reflection again, you see a small smile running on your face and it does not really leave you for the rest of the subway ride, even when there are more people getting in and you are back at being trapped between to huge men. You reach your destination when the realization hits you that you have no idea who this person was, who did indeed make your day a whole lot better, and you have no chance to thank her for this small but great gesture. In this moment you also realize that you do not really regret getting on the earlier bus or not waiting for the next subway. You really, really regret not talking to the girl with the notebook.


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this is where the real life part ends. Have fun reading! If you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct it! :)

_There are days I regret not talking to her. The girl who really made my day. The girl who made me smile. The girl who gave me hope. The girl who made me feel beautiful. The girl whose name I shall never know. The girl I did not talk to._

It is another Monday morning and you really, really hate your life again. You are tired, the Subway smells like the old men and coffee breath you are surrounded by and all you want is to get the fuck out of here. You try to focus on reading _Hamlet_ for your English class but all you can really think about is to be or not to be out of this stupid TTC. Suddenly, someone stumbles against you and you nearly drop your phone you are reading on. You are ready to go full on scowling mode at them but when you see them you stop breathing for a second.

The girl apologizes and smiles at you after you tell her that it is fine. And it really is because standing in front of you right now, leaning against the glass close to the Subway door, is the girl with the Notebook who made your day a couple of weeks ago. 14 days to be exact but it is not like you were counting. It was just easy to remember because it also happened on a shitty Monday morning…

You are not sure if she recognized you because she just opens her notebook and writes, just like the last time. The difference is, this time you will not ignore the urge to talk to her and actually do it.

“Hey”, you start and hope you will not embarrass yourself too much. “What are you writing about?”, you ask but she just keeps writing and you think that she just wants to finish her sentence before she will answer you but then she stops writing for a while and actually looks around, sees you staring at her, smiles at you but then looks back at her notebook and keeps writing. You frown. Maybe she did not hear you so you try again.

“You’re writing that for a Writer’s Craft Class? My teacher wants us to do that too but I haven’t found anything worth writing about, yet.”

Somewhere in between your talking she looks around again and her eyes fixate on you as she sees your lips moving. Then she stares at them even after you stopped talking. After a short moment, she looks up in your eyes again, smiles with a slight frown and asks if you could repeat that. Her voice sounds kind of funny but you do not question it and just repeat your question. As soon as your lips start moving, she looks down to them again with concentration clearly written all over her face.

“Yeah, this is for a class if that is what you were asking.”

“It was.” you say frowning. She sees your frown and starts smiling and honestly, a smile so bright should be forbidden.

“Is that all you wanted to ask me?” She asks and her pronunciation still sounds strange but you cannot get a hold of the reason.

“No”, you answer nevertheless, “we met before, didn’t we?”

She looks confused so you take out your wallet and show her the note she gave you the last time you met. As soon as she sees it, she bites her lip and blushes, avoiding your eyes.

“You remember.” She says almost too quiet for you to hear but you do and smile at her cuteness.

“Of course I did.” You say and she looks up again, frowning.

“Did you say something?”

You look at her confused. “Didn’t you hear it?” you ask because it is not that loud in the Subway.

She shakes her head. “No, I can’t hear.” She says, “I’m deaf.” She states and looks at you with an unreadable expression.

“Oh”, you say a bit surprised, because really, who would’ve guessed that? But then again, it did make sense and explains her slightly different pronunciation and her staring at you lips every time you were saying something.

She looks down and almost seems disappointed. You tap on her shoulder to get her attention and she looks up at you.

“How did you understand me?”

“Lip reading”, she answers and you are really impressed because you tried doing that once with your friend LaF for some science stuff and it turned out to be a lot harder than expected. You nod slowly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Why didn’t you tell me?” You ask and instantly speak a bit slower and try to make your lip movement clearer. She smiles at you when she sees what you are doing and you smile back.

“I didn’t think you would talk with me for that long.”

“Really? Why not?”

She just shrugs her shoulders and looks down. You smile again because you are pretty sure she is the most beautiful and interesting girl you have ever met. Not because she is deaf but because she hands out written compliments to strangers on a Subway.

You tap her shoulder and ask her for her phone number but she does not understand you at first so you try again.

“May I get your phone number?” You ask and she smiles so brightly you are sure her cheeks must be hurting.

“Sure”, she says and scribbles down some numbers on her notebook and rips out the part of the page to give it to you.

“Thank you”, you say when you are sure she is looking at you again.

“You’re welcome.”

Shortly after, the Subway stops and the girl waves you goodbye before leaving the cabin. In that moment you realize that you still do not know her name so without another thought you jump out of the cabin as well and run after her. You grab her at her shoulders; an action which clearly surprises her. Her shocked expression changes to a confused one but she still smiles at you.

“I don’t know your name.” You state and she grins.

“You didn’t ask.” She answers.

You raise an eyebrow at her sassiness.

“Well, what’s your name, cutie?”

She smiles, clearly understanding your last remark.

“Laura. My name is Laura Hollis.” She answers and you smirk.

“Very nice to meet you, Laura Hollis.”

She takes the hand you are holding out for her.

“Nice to meet you, too.”

Laura looks at you expectantly.

“Carmilla Karnstein”, you answer her unasked question.

From the expression on her face you realize that she did not understand you. You gently take the notebook from her hands, open an empty page and write down your name with a pencil. After finishing, you hand it back to her. She looks at your name and smiles.

“Carmilla”, she tries to say your name but she pronounces it a bit funny so you chuckle which makes her pout.

You did not think she could be any cuter but apparently, Laura Hollis is full of surprises.

“You’re laughing at me.” Laura complains and something about the way she says it just breaks your heart.

“I’m not.” She keeps pouting. “I just think you’re cute.”

Her face flushes and she smiles at you. “Thank you”, she murmurs.

You smile at each other for a while when the next Subway arrives and you should really get that one otherwise you’ll be late for your class. You point at the Subway and her gaze follows your hand. She nods to show you that she understands what you are implying.

“Goodbye, cutie”, you say and want to leave but suddenly she grabs you for a quick hug, saying a “Goodbye, Carmilla” into your ear and you swear your heart stops for a second.

She lets go of you and after being stunned for a second, you hurry to catch the Subway. The door closes right behind you and in the moment the train starts moving, you see Laura waving at you with a bright smile plaster on her face and you are sure it lights up the whole Subway Station. You’ve known her for about 15 minutes but you are certain; Laura Hollis really is full of surprises.


	3. Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with LaF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit of a fill in. I hope you enjoy it anyways :)  
> Thinking about doing a series of oneshots in that au after I'm finished with the main story, so if you have any ideas or wishes etc just send them to me on tumblr or comment them down below!  
> Have fun reading! :)

It is ridiculous really. It has been 5 hours and 27 minutes (not that you were counting) since you met Laura Hollis and you cannot seem to get her out of your mind. She is the cutest little Cupcake you have ever met and her honey-brown hair, her shiny eyes, her bright smile and her really soft seeming lips (you totally have not stared at) invaded your thoughts. You are so infatuated not even the fact that she is deaf can make you run for the hills. It is a Monday morning (technically it is 2pm but that still falls under your definition of morning) and you are sure that this is the first time your life does not hate you and you do not hate it back. Even though it apparently still likes to shove your deeply painful past into your face. A deaf girl. Out of all the disabilities fate could have chosen, a deaf girl. It is not like you would wish for her to have another disability and you do not really care if she has any at all, she is still the most beautiful girl you have laid your eyes on and there is nothing stopping you from talking to her now. Not after you nearly lost her without really having her in the first place.

It just hurts. More than you would like to admit. It is the part of yourself you were only too happy to get rid of and now you sort of have to face it again in the weirdest way. But then you think about her smile again and nothing about your past would ever be too painful to not talk to this girl again.

“Yo, Karnstein!”

You snap out of your daydreams as soon as you hear your best (and maybe also only) friend’s voice.

“What’s up with you today? You seem a lot less broody and I don’t know if I like it.”

LaF tells you and you shove them with your shoulder, partly to shut them up so your professor will not catch you talking and partly because you do not want to share this miracle with them just yet. LaF is the only person who knows about your past and you have told them about the note so you are definitely not ready for their reaction.

“I guess I should just be glad that you haven’t verbally kicked my butt yet.” They say with a shrug and you think they might have guessed something but then you remember that that is just impossible and you wonder what exactly you have missed that your best friend is not their nosy self anymore.

“I’ll regret this but… you okay?” You ask and try not to sound too caring.

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t know. It’s just… You know… Perry.” They mumble the last word and since you are horrible with faces and names you ask if they are talking about that redhead they have a crush on. They nod and you chuckle.

“Just talk to her. She’d be stupid not to like you back.” You tell them and really, you are just being honest. LaF is a great person. If they were not, you would not be friends with them. It seems to help a bit and they smile at you. It is small but it is a start. You think telling them that you spoke to your mystery notebook girl might actually encourage them even more but you do not really feel like sharing that yet, so you allow yourself to be a bit selfish.

*****

Teacher’s College is not quiet what you thought it would be and since it was a rather spontaneous decision, you end up having to do more volunteering hours for _some_ reason you do not even care to understand. You are being signed into Silas High, a school you have never heard of before with not more than 150 students and about 15 people who call themselves teachers. You will have to go there for the whole month of June which still gives you the rest of the week to mentally prepare. The school cannot really have the highest standards otherwise, you think, they would not let you teach a bunch of students without even having your degree. You do not question it and are just glad when you are finally finished with all of the fucking paperwork and can head home again.

Reaching for your TTC pass, you find the piece of paper Laura gave you. You smile and save the number in your phone under “Laura. Laura Hollis”. You mentally curse the Subway tunnels and your phone for your lack of signal that prevents you from texting her immediately and wonder how you were able to contain yourself from contacting her throughout the whole day. You are kind of glad you were able to though because you do not want to seem too desperate. You are still Carmilla Karnstein after all. You finally get out of the Subway and text her while you are waiting for your bus.

“Hey cutie”, you send her and wonder why you are suddenly feeling nervous.

You start grinning when you see that it did not take her a full minute to answer you.

“Who is this?” She texts back and you think about answering with something smart and sassy but end up simply sending her your name.

**_Laura. Laura Hollis:_** Hey Carmilla Karnstein. How was your day?

**_Carmilla Karnstein:_** A lot better after meeting you this morning.

You smirk as you see that she is taking a lot longer to answer and your phone keeps telling you that she is typing.

**_Laura. Laura Hollis:_** Are you flirting with me?

**_Carmilla Karnstein:_** Depends if you want me to be flirting with you.

**_Laura. Laura Hollis:_** What if I told you that I’m straight?

It feels a lot like a rhetorical question but yet, you think about it. You have had your fun with a couple of straight girls in the past. Girls that were sick of guys and oh so ready to experiment. But you do not want that kind of thing with Laura. You do not want to have just a little fun with her. You can see yourself wanting more and it scares you because you do not even really know this girl.

**_Carmilla Karnstein:_** Then I’d say that that’s very unfortunate but I’d respect that.

**_Laura. Laura Hollis:_** How noble of you.

**_Laura. Laura Hollis:_** And the answer is yes.

**_Carmilla Karnstein:_** That’s what I am. Noble.

**_Carmilla Karnstein:_** The answer to what?

**_Laura. Laura Hollis:_** Yes. I want you to be flirting with me.

**_Carmilla Karnstein:_** Well, if that’s the case… How about I show you just how noble I am by asking you out for dinner?

**_Laura. Laura Hollis:_** I think I would like that very much.

**_Carmilla Karnstein:_** How about tomorrow evening? 7pm

**_Laura. Laura Hollis:_** Sounds great!

**_Carmilla Karnstein:_** Send me your address, I’ll pick you up.

She does what you have asked her to do and you find out that she actually does not live too far away from you. Actually, you would just have to take the other bus that runs by your apartment and it would stop right in front of hers. You keep that in mind for the future.

**_Carmilla Karnstein:_** Thank you! See you tomorrow.

**_Laura. Laura Hollis:_** Looking forward to it :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next time for leDate.  
> (next time being tuesday or maybe even saturday if I find the time to edit)


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with the date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise saturday update! have fun reading :)

You are nervous. And not just low-key nervous like it would be completely normal and acceptable for a first date. You are really fucking nervous and it is really embarrassing. You are good with girls and words and if that is not doing the job, your looks normally do. But that just counted for the girls you were just having a bit of fun with and as you frighteningly realized yesterday, you want more than that with Laura. This is the first girl since Ell that you can ever picture yourself actually being with and you do not even know _why_. No, you do know why. Because it is Laura Hollis you are talking about and Laura Hollis just randomly gives out compliments to strangers and is capable of lighting up your broody gay heart.

So, here you are, standing outside of her apartment with a rose in your hand and a notebook in your purse just in case you will have trouble understanding each other, even though you know that that will never be the case, but you do not think you are ready for that yet. So yeah, a notebook. You take a deep breath, make sure that your leather jacket fits right on you and then you ring the doorbell. The door buzzes open and you step inside the building. Right when you are standing in front of the apartment door, it opens and a tall blonde is staring down on you. You wonder whether or not you are at the right door but then Laura steps in your sight and holy shit, you are not the only one trying to look good.

You smile and wave at her before raising an eyebrow at the half-giant in front of you. She signs something to you and before you can react further, Laura steps in to say something back before turning to you to welcome you with a hug. You smile at the smell of peppermint and cookies and do not admit to yourself that you crave her warmth after she let go of you. Get it together, Karnstein. This is getting disgusting. She thanks you for the rose and puts it in her room.

“Ready to go, Cupcake?” You ask as soon as you are sure she is looking at you.

She nods and you smile at her eagerness. She says goodbye to the blonde girl, who does not really look at you anymore and then you are heading out of the building.

“That was Betty, my roommate.” Laura explains. “She’s not really too fond of people who can hear.” She goes on and you frown.

Without having to say something, she answers the question you have in mind.

“Something about her last boyfriend being a dick about her being deaf.”

“What an asshole.” You say without thinking but somehow she understood you and stops walking.

“What’s wrong?” You ask.

“Nothing”, she says and stares at you with big eyes so you know it is not _nothing_. “It’s just… you’re really fine with this, right?”

You frown and look confused.

“You know, with me being deaf…”

A smirk forms on your face. “Is that really a question you ask on a first date?”

“No, it’s just… I mean… I just don’t want to get my hopes up.”

“Laura, if I wouldn’t be fine with it, do you think I’d be here today?”

She shrugs with her shoulders and looks down. You gently slide one of your hands from her elbow adown and end up holding her hand.

“Let’s get something to eat, alright?”

She smiles at you symbolizing the word “Eat”, lets you hold her hand and you head off towards Downtown Toronto.

*****

The both of you eat in silence and since the place you are currently eating at is not really crowded it is generally very comfortable. You keep staring at her and she blushes every time she meets your gaze.

“You’re quiet”, she says at a moment you are looking down at your food.

“That is a very ironic statement.” You answer with a grin and she starts laughing.

“You’re right.”

“Well, what do you want to talk about?” You ask and she thinks for a moment.

“I kinda assumed that you’d have more questions about, well… this.” She explains and points at her ears. “Or any questions at all, really.” She adds followed by an awkward laugh.

You smile at her cuteness.

“I do have questions but they aren’t as important as simply enjoying you company, sweetheart.”

She looks at you sort of confused so you get out your notebook and write down what you have said. You give it to her but before she actually reads it she starts talking.

“I understood you. It’s just… hard to believe and… you brought a notebook.” She says it as if it is the most unbelievable thing ever.

“Just in case we couldn’t understand each other.” You explain and she smiles.

“Why would you do that? Put in that much effort?” She asks and seems really insecure.

“Cutie, if this is what you call effort then you really haven’t been properly seduced before.” You say and laugh at her shocked reaction. “Cupcake, I like you and I’d like to get to know you better.”

“You’re sure about that?”

Instead of saying the word 'yes' out loud you sign it and she looks at you with wide eyes. You chuckle again and she smiles at you.

“I like you, too.” She says, while biting her lip and your smile gets even brighter.

*****

You talk a lot more after that and you find out that she was not born deaf but lost her hearing due to an illness when she was 11 and that is why she can talk that well. After Dinner the both of you end up walking at the waterside nearby because you do not want to call it a night yet. You do not know when you started holding her hand but you do know that you really, really do not mind because it feels entirely too good.

You let her talk, mostly because you are not that much of a talker anyways but also because you find it cute how she rambles on about so many different TV shows and the distinct lack of proper queer representation in media.

Eventually, she gets a text from her roommate which is making the both of you laugh because she apparently thinks that you have kidnapped her. You bring her home because you do not want to give her roommate any more reasons to hate you.

“Thank you, Carmilla”, she tells you when you are standing in front of the building. You smile at the way she says your name.

“You’re very welcome, Laura.”

She smiles brightly and hugs you. After you part, you are a lot closer than before and the urge to close the gap between you completely gets even bigger than it was throughout the whole evening. You do not know if she would be comfortable with it so you do the one thing that comes to your mind and ask.

“May I kiss you?” You say and get entirely too insecure.

Her lips twitch to a small smile before she starts frowning and you get nervous.

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t understand you.”

Her face tells you the complete opposite so you put your hands on her hips and pull her towards you. You lean in but stop slightly before your lips meet to give her an out in case she does not want this. She does not leave you wondering for long since she raises her hands to your face and closes the gap between you. You kiss and nothing has ever felt this right; not Ell or any other girl you have had your fun with before. Her lips are so incredible soft and your breath hitches when she pulls you even closer to deepen the kiss. You are pretty sure your heart stops for a second when she opens her mouth for you and your tongues meet. At one point she starts biting your bottom lip and you have to bring this to an end if you do not want to _die_ tonight. You break apart (thank the gods she is out of breath too otherwise this would have been _very_ embarrassing) and oh shit… her smile looks even more beautiful when her lips are all wet and a little bit bruised from your kiss.

Her phone vibrates again and she speaks up.

“I should properly go upstairs.” She says and you nod.

“Good night, Carmilla.”

She takes some steps away from you and waves. Before she turns around completely, you sign a 'Good night, Cupcake' back to her. She looks at you surprised but before she can say more, you wave to her and head off, a smile still plastered on your face.

 

When you fall in your bed that evening, you know you are screwed. You already have an embarrassingly big crush on Laura Hollis after knowing her for barely two days. You can only imagine how fast you will actually fall for her.

 ** _Laura. Laura Hollis:_** Thank you for today. I really enjoyed it! :-)

You smile at your phone.

 ** _Carm:_** Enough to maybe repeat it?

 ** _Laura. Laura Hollis:_** Yes

Your heart beats a bit faster and fuck, you are really screwed.

10 years ago you could not even look at a deaf person. Even now, you normally stay away from them. Not because you would not like them or some sick racist whatever reason, but because of your way too deeply painful past. Now, with Laura, you think you might actually be able to face it. Not right away but maybe after some time.

Laura Hollis really is something else.


	5. The School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with Mattie, and Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONe of the shortest chapters for this fic. Sorry for that.  
> Have fun reading :)

“A school for deaf people, Mattie? Really?” You scream at your sister through your phone.

“What? I needed a supply teacher and you’re qualified and trustworthy.” She explains to you in her way too calm Mattie-way.

“I have _never_ hated you this much.”

“Oh, don’t exaggerate, Kitty. We both know you still love me.”

“Why would you do this to me?”

“It’s for four weeks, Carmilla. And it’s been ten years. Get it together.”

You sigh and rub your temples. You can do this. Teaching math to children should not be too hard. Deaf children. Deaf. Your life really hates you.

With that exact thought in mind you step into Silas High the next Monday morning. You are early, which is a miracle, so the teacher’s room is quite empty besides two redheads who seem to be way too awake for this ungodly hour and are talking way too enthusiastically, waving their hands around in ASL. You choose to ignore them as much as possible and get into Mattie’s office to ask her for instructions since she is the principle and got you into this mess in the first place.

“Since when do you even work at this school?” You ask after she handed you your timetable.

“I just started. Just like you. And if you weren’t the worst sister in history and actually talked to me once in a while, you would’ve known.”

You roll your eyes and get back into the teacher’s room. One of the redheads tries to talk to you but you get saved by the bell and head to your first class. You are really glad that Mattie signed you in for the ‘normal’ classes, the ones in which you are literally not allowed to use ASL because they all have _some_ hearing left and are supposed to learn how to combine the bits and pieces they are hearing with lip reading. The kids turn out to be less annoying than you thought they would be, which makes you leave the classroom in an ultimately better mood.

Until you run into the tall redhead you have seen before in the teacher’s room, talking to the one with curly hair. She apologizes and you just roll your eyes before you head off. Unfortunately, you do not get rid of the giant that easily since she follows you and keeps talking.

“You’re the new teacher.” She states and you nod.

Suddenly, you are standing in front of a student who signs something to you. The redhead looks at you expectantly but you freeze. She scoffs and answers something for you.

“How the hell did you get this spot if you can’t even sign?”

“None of your business.” You growl and head off for good this time.

You are in full on raging mode and on your way to Mattie to tell her that you cannot fucking do this when you hear someone calling out your name.

“Carm?” You hear the disbelieving but entirely too sweet voice behind you.

You turn around and yes, that is Laura. Laura Hollis standing right behind you.

“What are you doing here?” She asks you and you wanted to ask the same question. “Wait. Are you the new supply teacher?” She keeps asking before you can answer and you nod slowly.

Every thought you have had about requesting a transfer vanishes with one look at her smile.

“Oh my god, this is amazing!” She squeals and hugs you. You feel like kissing her again (which might have happened a couple of times in the past week) but then you remember that your sister’s office is like _really_ close and you do not need her to know about you and Laura just yet.

“How haven’t we talked about that?” She asks and you smirk.

“I think we’ve been a bit too busy with other stuff.” You wink and Laura blushes while she keeps bluntly staring at your lips.

You swear she is leaning in but then you see the tall redhead coming into the room, approaching Laura and you. Laura turns around when she sees you not looking at her anymore.

“Hey Danny”, she greets the woman who waves back at her. They sign something and you decide it is probably for the best if you head out to your next class. You draw Laura’s attention back to you, not caring if you are interrupting their conversation.

“See you later, cutie.” You say and surprisingly, she warps you into a hug.

“Text you later?” She whispers in your ear and you throw her an approving wink before you leave the room, ignoring the disapproving looks coming from Danny.

*****

It is the first time Laura actually visits you at your apartment and you are a nervous wreck. You actually cleaned up for once and you still cannot really believe that a girl you have known for a _week_ was able to turn you into this sap.

You open the door for her and get greeted with a kiss and yes, you could definitely get used to that.

“Hey”, she whispers and you smile, pulling her into your apartment.

She looks around and your palms get sweaty. Keep it together, Karnstein.

“It looks nice.” She says and smiles at you.

You sign a thank you and she looks at you irritated.

“How did you know that?” She asks and you smirk.

“Well, I got to keep some of my secrets. Otherwise, I’ll lose my air of mystery, won’t I?”

You sit down on your couch and even though she is clearly frustrated by your answer, or lack thereof, she takes a seat next to you.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were working at Silas High?”

“I didn’t know that you were working there either.”

“Fair enough. So how did you get the spot?”

“My sister’s the principle now.” You explain and Laura looks shocked.

“Miss Belmonde is your sister?”

“Technically, she’s my foster sister.”

Laura nods slowly before looking confused again.

“You’re a foster child?” You nod again. “How didn’t I know this before?”

You start laughing. “Cupcake, we’ve known each other for a week now. It is completely fine if we don’t know every single detail about each other.”

She hesitates before talking again.

“Feels like I’ve known you longer than that.” She murmurs.

“Yeah, same”, you agree and smile at her.

She smiles back and keeps staring at your lips which you have learned is an indicator that she is about to kiss you.

You lean in to bring your lips together. She smiles into the kiss when you circle your arms around her waist.

“I really like you.” She mumbles in between kisses and your grin kind of destroys more possible kisses.

'I like you, too.' You sign and you are sure she is too happy to question your ASL abilities.

You were wrong.

“One day, I’ll figure out all of your secrets, Carmilla Karnstein.”

You chuckle and pull her close for more kisses.

People figuring you out always scares the living hell out of you but somehow, with Laura, you are a lot less scared.

Laura Hollis really is going to be the death of you.


	6. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with a little bit of LaFerry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay but my life is kinda crazy right now.  
> Also. Act Two people. Act Two.

„Silas High?“ LaFontaine asks disbelieving when you meet them for coffee on your way to work.

You nod and do not look at them, just staring at your very hot, very delicious coffee.

“As in, the school for deaf kids?”

You nod again. Here it comes.

“As is, the school Lola Perry works for?”

You look at them. Well, that was unexpected.

“Oh yeah, I knew that one ginger looked familiar!” You state, finally getting down to the reason you have known this face. “I didn’t know your crush is deaf.” You say raising an eyebrow at them.

“She isn’t”, they answer “she just works there.”

You nod slowly. You have only seen her use sign language before but of course not every teacher there would be deaf. You aren’t either.

“So”, they start again and you already know what is coming next. “Do you like… talk to her, or something?”

You chuckle. “No, not really, but I get the feeling that I’m about to.”

They beam at you and you start laughing.

“You are the best wing woman ever!”

“I’m aware.”

“Hey Carm!” You hear Laura’s voice behind you and you turn around.

You smile and wave to her.

“I’m just going to get a hot chocolate and then I’ll sit with you?”

You nod, still smiling, before you turn back to LaF, who eyes you suspiciously.

“So, I may have to fill you in on that.” You start a bit insecure.

“You think?”

You roll your eyes on them.

“That’s Laura. She’s my… coworker. And she’s deaf.”

They nod but still look way too smug about the situation.

“And since when are you nice to coworkers? Or human beings in general?”

“Shut up.” You mumble because Laura is coming and slides next to you.

You actively ignore LaF’s short and quiet “You like her”.

“Hey”, she says again and kisses you on your cheek which makes you smile at her and LaF’s eyebrows shoot up.

She greets them afterwards and LaF gets a hold of their facial expressions again.

“Hey Laura, I’m LaFontaine but you can just call me LaF.”

Laura looks confused, probably because she did not get their name. LaF tries again, now trying to sign the letters of their name in an exaggerated way. You start laughing and Laura shoves you with her shoulder which makes her sit even closer to you. You do not mind at all.

“Don’t laugh at your friend! At least she’s trying!”

You stop laughing and apologize. Then you take out the notebook you now always carry with you and start writing.

_The name is LaFontaine but just call them LaF. Also they/their pronouns._

Laura raises her eyebrows. “Oh, I’m so sorry for misgendering you LaF!”

“No problem. I know it takes some time getting used to.” They answer and make a hand movement that roughly expresses their words. “Why aren’t you translating?” They ask you and your palms are getting sweaty again.

“I can lip-read.” Laura explains. “So I don’t really need a translator.

LaF nods and you are really glad that they drop the topic again. Also, you kinda get saved by their crush.

“Hey Perry!” Laura waves towards the ginger and she approaches your table, smiling.

'Hello Laura', she signs. 'Can I sit with you?'

“Sure”, Laura answers in her friendly way and Perry sits down net to LaF, who looks like they are about to pass out.

You have to hold back your laughing fit while Laura introduces the both of you, even though LaF and you both know Perry already. You do have a bit of an ego boost when Perry tells you that she has heard quite a lot of you and you take Laura’s hand under the table when she blushes and looks down. You concentrate on the feeling of your thumb brushing over her knuckles and how such a simple action like that can make your heart feel so incredibly full.

LaF eventually gets over their shock freeze and starts talking to Perry about whatever science experiment their currently on until Perry, Laura and you have to leave to get to the school.

“Your friend seems nice.” Perry says and signs at the same time.

“Yeah, they’re amazing. The only person that’s able to put up with me.” You say to Perry but with your head turned to Laura (whose hand you are, unfortunately, not holding anymore) so she can understand what you are saying.

You see how Perry’s face lights up at your words about your friend and you will be damned if they will not end up together.

When you reach Silas High, Perry excuses herself to go to the teacher’s room which leaves you and Laura standing in front of the school.

“You didn’t tell your friend about me…” Laura begins and sounds almost… disappointed?

You shake your head no.

“Why not?”

You shrug and look down, not being able to express that side of you, yet.

“Are you embarrassed?”

Your head shoots up and you shake your head no with so much force, you are pretty sure you will get a concussion from it.

“No Laura. I’m not. I’m just scared. I guess.”

“Scared?” She seems confused.

“Yeah, scared. I’ve never liked someone as much and as fast as you.” You confess and Laura starts smiling.

“Yeah… same.”

You grin and stare at each other for a while.

“We should probably get to class.”

You nod but none of you makes a move. Laura starts looking at you lips and for a short second you think that you should maybe not make out with her in front of the school you are both teaching at but then you come to your senses and kiss her. You get the feeling that these volunteering hours might end up being a lot more enjoyable than you thought.


	7. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with explainations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise chapter as a apology for the delay of the last one.  
> also I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter of this whole fic.  
> Enjoy! :)  
> Have a great day, y'all!

You know that this day was just too good to be true. LaF texted you about 20 times, thanking you for that conversation this morning, too busy thinking about their own crush to question yours. The classes you have had today were actually a lot of fun, probably because you were in a good mood just because of Laura. And well, Laura may be the only reason why everything seems to be a lot less awful. That is until you get into the teacher’s room to sign out for the day when Laura is part of the reason that is making you feel really horrible right now. To be honest, it is totally the giant’s fault. Laura is just the reason for it to be hurting. You see them signing to each other and you cannot help but watch because well, it is Laura.

'What? Are you guys dating now?!' Danny asks and looks furious.

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'You and the new one, I saw you kissing outside. Don’t even try to deny it!'

'I’m not! Yes, we kissed, and that wasn’t the first time. But why on earth are you so angry about that?'

'You don’t even know her!'

'No! _You_ don’t know her and who I kiss or don’t kiss is none of your business!'

'Of course it is! I’m your friend Laura! I just want to make sure that you are safe!'

'That is not your job Danny! I can’t believe you would say something like that after exactly _that_ being the reason why we broke up!'

'No, _you_ broke up with _me_! And I still don’t get it! How can she be any good for you? She can’t even sign! And it doesn’t look like she’s making an effort to learn it for you either!'

That seems to leave Laura speechless and you are furious so you step in between.

"Perfect! The devil herself.” Danny says to you which earns her a furious “Danny” from Laura.

Before either of them can say anymore, you start signing.

'Watch carefully, idiot. I won’t repeat it because you can’t understand me. I don’t know you, I don’t know your history with Laura and honestly, I don’t want to know. Say what you want about me but don’t you dare act like you know me because you’ve spent a total of five minutes in the same room with me.'

The two women stare at you with their mouths hanging open.

'Oh and something else. Laura is a grown up, perfectly able to make decisions for herself. You’re literally the worst ex-girlfriend ever if you want to influence her decisions because you can’t handle your jealousy. And if you’re trying to tell me you’re worried because you care about her then fine, be worried, but don’t you dare think that she is helpless and unable to take care of herself because she is deaf.'

You turn to Laura.

'I’m sorry. I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I promise I’ll tell you everything you want to know. If you still want to talk to me…'

“I want to!” She says fast. “Now, if that’s possible."

You nod and take her hand to lead her out of the building, leaving Danny behind.

******

The ride back to your apartment feels entirely too awkward. You have never felt this uncomfortable around Laura before.

“Relax, Carm”, she says out loud and you look at her. “I’m not going to kill you.”

“I think you would be doing me a favor if you did kill me.”

Laura chuckles which makes you smile.

“Carm”, she whispers, takes your hand and places a small kiss on the corner of your mouth “calm down.” You smile and relax visibly.

*****

“So you know ASL.”

It is not a question anymore but clearly a statement and you nod to agree.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s complicated.” You say for the lack of better words.

Laura clearly is not satisfied.

“You promised you would explain everything.” She remarks and crosses her arms over her chest.

“I know. And I will. As soon as I have figured out where I should start.”

“How about you start with the beginning?”

You take a deep breath. This is so not going to be easy.

'My real parents, they were both deaf. It sucked. Talking was complicated. My dad got it so I was fine with him. More than fine, actually. I really loved him. My mother wasn’t as easy to be around. She constantly wanted to know what I was doing and was forcing me to talk to her. She wanted me to be her perfect daughter, preferably also non-hearing. She hated the fact that I wasn’t deaf. Then, when I was ten, my dad died during a car accident and my mother lost it. We were both completely broken. She got even clingier and I got more distant. She ended up being depressed. Then, when I was 13 she found me with a girl for the first time and freaked out. I tried to explain it to her but she just closed her eyes and wouldn’t communicate with me. Shortly after that, she killed herself, and I got into the system. The woman I know call mother took me in and I liked it at first, with Mattie around and people that could hear. She didn’t treat me badly but wanted to use my “gift” of ASL perfection. All I wanted was to get rid of that part of me, preferably never using that language again because every time I did, I had to think of my dead father and my mother’s lifeless body hanging from the ceiling, thinking that if I had just talked to her more often and actually used ASL when I needed to, she wouldn’t have killed herself.'

You do not know when it happened but at one point of your explanation you started crying.

'So that’s why I didn’t use ASL with you. Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.' You sign halfheartedly.

Laura hugs you and you cling to her as if your life depended on it.

“I’m so sorry, Carm.” She murmurs against you neck. “But how can you stand being with me?” She asks carefully.

'Oh Laura', you sign and you wish you could put as many emotions into your signs as you would put into your speech. 'You’re so amazing. You give away written compliments to random strangers and are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on; inside and outside. The fact that you’re deaf doesn’t change that.'

She wipes away a tear that escaped her eye and smiles at you sadly.

“I don’t want to be a painful reminder of your past.” She admits and it breaks your heart.

'You’re not a reminder, even though I thought you were at first. But now, I can see that you are my salvation. I don’t think about my past anymore because I am too busy thinking about you… and whatever the future holds for us.'

She looks at you with wide eyes and for a moment you fear that you have scared her with your wishful thinking about a possible future but then her lips crash against yours and yep, there are definitely no thoughts about your past left. She throws one of her legs over you so she is now straddling you. She deepens the kiss even though you did not think that that was possible. You moan into the kiss and she probably felt it because she grins into the kiss.

“God, I think I’m in love with you.” You mumble into the kiss completely aware that she will not hear it.

You do not think she is ready to know that yet and you also do not think that you are ready to admit that to her.

“What?” She asks and pulls back.

“I’m so glad that I met you again.”

She smiles at you brightly before leaning in for another kiss.

“I’m so glad that you remembered me.” She says against your lips which makes you smile and ultimately hard to kiss her.

You break apart, both being out of breath and you lean your foreheads together. For a moment you just stare at each other with big smiles on your faces. Then she leans in again and you share another passionate and heated kiss. You are pretty sure your heart is going to combust because it feels so, so full. You have never felt this much adoration, quite possible love, for anyone ever before and it scares you as much as it excites you.

Laura pulls back a bit and even though you so want to keep kissing her, you are not a vampire and do need to breath once in a while.

“Take me to your bedroom.” Laura whispers against you lips and yeah, breathing is totally overrated.

So is a normal heart frequency.

If your heart will freak out every time Laura looks at you or touches you, you are sure you will have a heart condition within the next 24 hours. You do not necessary mind.

You pick her up and she wraps her legs around your waist as soon as she realizes that you have no intention to let her walk to your bed herself. You enter the room and push her against the door to close it and well, also to make out with her. When she starts undressing you, something snaps inside of you and you lay her on your bed.

'Are you sure?' You sign and she nods eagerly which makes you smile.

You may not be ready to _tell_ her how you feel about her but that does not mean you cannot show her, which is exactly what you do for the rest of the afternoon.

Later that day, after you are both completely worn out and you hold her in your arms, you are certain that nothing in your life has ever felt this right and amazing before.

“I should probably get going; otherwise I’m going to fall asleep.”

You pull her even closer against your still very naked body, press your head against her neck and grumble disapprovingly while you are shaking your head no. She starts laughing which is now your second favorite sound after hearing her moan your name when she came (what might have nearly made you come yourself).

“Then I guess I’ll have to stay here for the night.” She says and you nod into her neck.

She settles even closer so now she is nearly completely laying on top of you. You softly brush random patterns over her bare back, a motion that after a while lulls the both of you into a blissful sleep.


	8. Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge kudos to no_stories_without (here on a3o) for suggesting to mark spoken and signed sentences differently!  
> "everything being said out loud"  
> 'everything being signed'  
> I changed it in all of the older chapters as well.  
> once again, thanks a lot!  
> have fun reading :)

You wake up to the sound of your alarm and something heavy snoring on top of you. You remember the events of the last day and your chest, once again, feels too small for your heart. After you try to move you realize that sex with Laura Hollis apparently leaves you pretty sore. You really do not mind, though.

She starts grumbling after you shift under her but then goes straight back to snoring into your neck which, in that moment, seems to be the most hilarious thing ever because you cannot hold back your laughter. The shaking motion under her seems to wake her up because she stops snoring and stretches her body. She freezes as soon as she realizes that she is not in her own bed, not alone and definitely not clothed. You smile and kiss her forehead. She slowly opens her eyes and when she sees you, she starts smiling. You smile back at her and brush a curl of her hair behind her ear.

“Good morning”, she whispers, still smiling.

“Very good morning”, you answer and place a soft kiss on her lips.

“What time is it?”

“6am” You show her and she wants to get up.

You hold her against you and frown.

“I need to get home to take a shower and get ready for work. Oh shit. Betty probably thinks that I’m dead!” She frees herself from your grip to find her phone in the living room. “Yep. She totally thinks I’m dead.”

You chuckle when you slowly follow her while making no attempt at all to cover your nakedness.

“I should go. I don’t have much time.”

She jumps when she sees you standing directly behind her instead of still laying in your bed.

“Or”, you say and because you really like the way her body feels under your hands when you put them on her waist, you do exactly that. “You could shower here, borrow some of my clothes and we have breakfast together before we go to work.”

She grins, still looking at your lips.

“That sounds very nice.”

She leans in to kiss you.

“So”, she starts after you part “shower?”

*****

“I don’t know if we just saved water or used even more.” Laura giggles while getting into some of your clothes.

You start laughing and shake your head in disbelieve. This woman is going to be the death of you.

‘Are you trying to tell me that you regret what we just did?’ You sign.

“Definitely not!” She answers quickly.

You laugh again and pull her into a kiss after finishing redressing yourself.

‘My clothes look way better on you than on me.’

“You can’t say that while you’re wearing those leather pants.” She claims and you look at her with your best seduction eyes before starting to pack your bag for work.

“Go, we’re such a lesbian stereotype.” Laura starts, laughing. “Girlfriends sharing clothes.”

You laugh before you realize what she just implied. She did just say _girlfriends_ , right?

You turn to her and by the look on her face you know that she is thinking about the same thing.

‘Did you just say… girlfriends?’ You ask carefully and take a step in her direction.

She looks down and mumbles a small “maybe” and once again her being all fluster is all kinds of adorable.

You take her hands in yours to get her attention before letting them go again so you can sign.

‘Laura Hollis, will you make me the happiest person alive by being my girlfriend?’

Not even a second after you have finished your question, she throws her arms around your neck and hugs the living hell out of you.

“Of course!”

The two of you do not let go of each other for a while. When you do, you smile at each other.

“Breakfast?” You ask and her answer is a stomach growl.

You laugh, take her hand and lead her into your kitchen.

*****

‘So why exactly are you teaching at Silas?’ You ask your girlfriend (you really like that word) while you are on your way to the school.

“I wanted to go into journalism, but I couldn’t find a job after I finished university. My degree was good enough to teach English at SH and since I’m deaf myself, I thought I could help kids who have to go through similar things that I once went through.”

You nod and smile at her. That seems like such a Laura thing to do.

“So how are we going to be like at work?” She asks you after a while.

You shrug. ‘If we make out too much, Mattie may end up killing me.’ You answer. ‘On the other hand, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you if I’m around you for that long.’

To emphasize your point, you wrap your arms around her waist and place a kiss on her neck. She starts giggling. Last night you have already found out that she is ticklish in quite a lot of places.

“Oooookay, Lady Killer”, she starts and tries to push you away. You start smiling. “So maybe we should lay back on the PDA at work.”

You start pouting. ‘You’re no fun.’ You complain.

“I just don’t want to get fired by your _sister_!”

‘Mattie wouldn’t fire you for dating me. She might invite you to dinner though, to find out everything about you.’

Laura goes pale with those words being signed and you start chuckling.

‘Don’t worry; she’ll love you, too.’ You try to calm her down without realizing what you have also just confessed.

You blush and look down while she takes your hand and lays her head on your shoulder.

The rest of the ride to school goes by rather uneventful. Shortly before you arrive at the school you try to let go of her hand to tell her something but her grip tightens as soon as she realizes what you are trying to do.

“You don’t have to use sign language all the time.” She tells you and you frown. “Just because you’re a master in ASL now doesn’t mean that I suddenly forgot how to lip read. I know that people are staring and with everything about your past…”

You try to protest but she does not let you.

“It’s fine, really. Also, I really enjoy holding your hand.” She admits sheepishly and blushes.

You grin and bring her hand to your lips to place a soft kiss on them.

“Okay”

You smile at each other.

“But just so you know.” You say because she is still holding your hand and you do not really want to let go either. “I don’t mind people staring. If I were them, I’d probably stare too, you know? With you being the most beautiful girl I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

She blushes again, bites her lips and something inside you tells you that she might jump you any minute.

“Smooth Karnstein. Smooth.” She says instead. “But still, no PDA at work.”

You let out a dramatic sigh before an evil grin sets on your face.

“Technically we’re not _at work_ right now.”

Laura starts laughing and shakes her head.

“No, but we’re right in front of it.”

You pout and give her your best puppy dog eyes. “Pretty please? Just a peck on my cheek!”

She laughs again and rolls her eyes. She leans in to give you a kiss on the cheek but you turn your head just in time for your lips to meet. She sighs into the kiss and places her hands around your neck while yours find their places at her waist.

“Carmilla Karnstein. My office, now!”

You break away from Laura and turn around to your sister’s voice.

There is an unreadable expression on her face and that cannot mean anything good.

Well, shit.


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About two weeks ago I was joking about Carmilla the Movie with a friend of mine and now it is actually happening. I cannot even express myself in words.  
> A quick update before I go back to watching that very teasing trailer until next Thursgay when Act III comes out.  
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos, they are very much appreciated! <3  
> I hope you all have a great day and an even better one tomorrow!  
> Have fun reading :)

„Seriously Kitty? You’re here for barely three days and you already make out with the staff. If I wanted Will as an employee, I would’ve gotten him! Laura is a very reliable person. I can’t have you ruining her.” Mattie lectures you, clearly displeased.

“Are you done now?” You ask unimpressed and she slowly nods. “Listen. I met Laura a couple of weeks ago and I didn’t know that she was working here. I didn’t even know that **_I_** was going to work here.”

Mattie nods again.

“And why exactly is she wearing your clothes?”

You give her the _are-you-kidding-me_ -look and from her posture you can see that this conversation will end up being rather playful than serious.

“Am I not allowed to share my clothes with my girlfriend?”

It really does not stop feeling amazing to say these words. Also seeing Mattie’s eyes nearly popping out of her head at that word is really satisfying.

“Can I go to my class now?” You ask smirking and once again, Mattie nods.

“Oh and Carmilla”, you turn to Mattie again. “You seem happy.”

You smile. “I am.”

Mattie smiles back at you. “Good, but try not to make your relationship too obvious towards the student body.”

You grin while nodding and leave Mattie’s office to find Laura nervously pacing in the teacher’s room. Adorable.

“What did she say? Are you in trouble? Did she fire you? She totally did, right? She’s firing me too, isn’t she?” Laura rumbles and you put your hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

“Cupcake, breath.” You tell her and she relaxes visibly. “We’re not in trouble. She didn’t fire us. She’s happy for me but wants us to behave ourselves in front of the students."

“Oh thank God!” She breathes out and hugs you.

“And now let’s go to class before she fires us for being late.”

She nods and quickly looks at your lips. You put your evil smirk on.

“Wasn’t it you who said we should lay back on the PDA at work?”

She shrugs. “There’re no students around.” She explains and quickly kisses you on your lips.

You smile after her when she walks out of the room to go to her class.

“Karnstein! Work! Now!” You hear Mattie yell out of her office and you leave the teacher’s room in something that can be considered to be vampire speed.

*****

You barely see Laura again after that because she has free periods when you are in class and vice versa. When you do meet in the teacher’s room after your last class, she is talking to Perry so you contain yourself from greeting her with a kiss. You are fairly surprised when she is the one leaning in for a peck.

“Want to have lunch with Perry and me?” She asks and you smile.

“I’d love to but I promised LaF I’d go with them.” You explain and you swear Perry lights up at your friend’s name.

“Oh, why don’t you bring them along?” She suggests and you cannot hold back your smirk.

“Yeah, I’ll text them. I’m sure they’d love to come.”

Perry beams at you and Laura looks at you suspiciously.

*****

“They are _so_ going to end up together!” Laura says excited when she opens the door to her apartment.

“I hope so. LaF has a crush on Perry since they’ve first looked at her.”

Laura laughs. “If they’re not going to get it done, we’re just going to play matchmaker.”

You wrap your hands around Laura’s waist from behind as soon as the both of you step into the apartment.

You place a couple of kisses on her neck and Laura starts humming.

“Up for dessert?” She asks and you cannot really believe your ears right now.

Laura Hollis is definitely not as innocent as she looks.

You hum and nod against her neck and she slowly moves to her bedroom. It is embarrassing how much you have missed the feeling of her skin on your hands and it has not even been a whole day since your morning shower. You feel like Laura is turning you into a horny teenager but to be honest, you do not really mind at all.

After you have worshipped her body for the second (and third) time of the day you once again lay in bed together in a highly undressed state.

You are both laying on your sides, staring at each other, grinning like totally lovesick idiots.

“How was your day?” You mainly mouth and lazily sign with one hand because you do not want to move too much out of this very comfortable position.

“Amazing, thanks to you.” You grin and place a tender kiss on her slightly bruised lips.

“That might have been the answer I wanted to hear.”

Laura laughs and it sounds so lovely that you cannot help yourself but start rubbing lazy circles on her hipbones.

“Danny was sort of a dick though. She didn’t look at me for the whole day, probably because I was wearing your clothes.” She mentions and you start frowning. “But she has not been the best friend lately ever since we broke up so I definitely do not blame you for that.”

You nod and give her a small smile.

“Also, I don’t care what she thinks about you. You’re amazing and I…” She pauses for a second and so does your heartbeat. “… You know.”

She looks away but before she can beat herself up for that, you start kissing her.

You think, or better, you hope you know what she means but still, it would be nice to hear it from her. But you are not going to push her if she is not ready yet.

You keep kissing and soon enough it starts to get heated again. You are very ready to go for a third round but then you hear a loud crash outside of the room and someone cursing. It scared you so you jump back and there is a very flustered Laura looking at you with a very confused look on her face.

‘I think there are people in the other room.’ You sign and she signs back. ‘It’s probably just Betty.’

You nod but then you are sure you have heard two pairs of footsteps.

‘I don’t think she’s alone.’ You state and Laura frowns.

‘Wait here’, she signs and gets up to put her robe on. You get up too and put on your underwear and you t-shirt before following Laura. You are barely able to hold back your laughter when you see the absolutely hilarious scene in front of you. There is a very shocked Laura, a very flustered Betty and an absolutely embarrassed Danny Lawrence (whose face took on the color of her hair) standing in front of you.

‘I can explain!”’ Danny starts but Laura just ignores her.

‘I thought you were straight, Betty.’ Laura asks confused.

‘I’m bi’, she answers and Laura nods with a small but genuine smile.

‘Good to know.’ She signs and looks at you. ‘Carm and I are going back into my room. You do whatever you want to do just don’t destroy my dad’s owl lamp, please.’

Betty just nods with a grin but Danny does not look too happy.

‘Wait Laura, you don’t mind?’ She asks clearly confused.

‘Why would I?’ Laura throws back, annoyed by Danny’s oblivion.

“Come on, babe.” You say to Laura and take her hand. “Let’s get back to whatever we were doing.”

Laura smiles at you and you lead her back into her room. You close and lock the door behind you.

“I cannot believe she is doing that!” Laura says pissed. “Using Betty like that to make me jealous!”

“Is it working?” You ask insecure.

“Of course not! Carm, trust me, I’m 110% into you, and only you.”

You smile and give her a peck on her lips.

“I just didn’t think she would seriously use another person like that!”

You nod and place your arms around her waist.

“I have to warn Betty!” She suddenly realizes and tries to get up.

“Right now is probably a bad time.” You say and pull her back down so she is sitting on your lap now. “I can hear them in the other room and Danny would probably think that her little game worked.”

Laura looks kind of disgusted at the thought of her ex and her roommate having sex in the other room.

“This is the first time I’m actually glad I’m deaf.”

You laugh and place a kiss on her shoulder.

“Let’s get to your place.” You look at her confused and she kisses your forehead. “I don’t want to get interrupted again and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to listen to them having… sex all the time.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure Danny’s already done.”

Laura laughs but gets up anyways.

‘Bring some clothes’, you tell her while she redresses herself.

You smile at the thought of spending another night with her.

‘Unless you want to wear mine again. I don’t think I’m going to let you leave anytime soon when you come with me.’ You explain and she smiles brightly at you.

Yep, you are definitely head over heels for Laura Hollis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the second last chapter of this short fic but I have something in mind which I am going to explain in the notes of the last chapter.  
> I may include you guys ;)  
> I'm already beyond happy because of the #CarmillaMovie but you can make me even happier if you send me feedback on this here or on tumblr (jenchase)  
> Bye, bye Creampuffs :)


	10. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there is not much more for me to say but thank you all for reading and have fun with the last chapter! :)  
> I hope you have an amazing day  
> (p.s. I used to hate romance and now look what Carmilla has turned me into *hides away in the shadows, including a love story in my novel*)

When you thought of the ways you might confess your love for Laura or how she might confess it to you, this was definitely not what you have had in mind.

You are currently in a very comfortable position, spending some quality time between your girlfriend’s very attractive legs. She is moaning your name and quite a lot of curse words when she is close to her third orgasm and her whole body is trembling so you honestly do not know if she will make that one without passing out afterwards. She half screams, half moans the three words you are oh so happy to hear right before the peak of her orgasm and it takes everything inside you to not stop your hand and mouth movements to say them back in every possible way you know.

You were right; she passes out with what is quite possible the most intense orgasm you have ever given her and you have to admit: you are pretty proud of yourself.

You crawl up to her and wrap her up in your arms. She feels so soft and warm and you are also really worn out so it does not take long for her to follow her into a quiet slumber.

*****

You have officially dated for a month now and you could not be happier. Half of her stuff is at your apartment now and every time you see that second toothbrush on your sink, a warm feeling settles in you. And even though you woke up next to her nearly every day in the past month, you are still not used to being woken up by warm fingers brushing random patterns on your stomach.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” She whispers into your ear.

You turn to your side and bury your head in her neck.

“Up for breakfast?” She asks quietly.

You shake your head no and pull her closer.

“Come on, Carm, I’m hungry.”

You roll on top of her and smirk. “Trust me, I’m hungry too, cutie.”

You do not leave the bed for another two hours and taking a shower takes a bit longer than usual as well.

*****

“Go on a date with me tonight.” You say to her and Laura starts laughing.

“Carm, I already am your girlfriend. You don’t have to seduce me anymore.”

“I know but I want to.” You answer her and she agrees on the date.

*****

“I knew it. You were trying to murder me all along!” Laura tells you when you stop your motorbike at your destination and tell her that you are about to blindfold her.

“Carm, I’m serious. If I can’t see I pretty much can’t do anything.”

“Just trust me, Laura. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Laura nods slowly. “I trust you.” She reassures you (and maybe also herself) and you smile.

You put the blindfold on her and kiss her cheek before you press your back into her front and grab the back of her tights.

“A piggyback ride?” She asks and you squeeze her tights to show her that she is right.

“Oooookay…” she says suspiciously and jumps on your back.

You carry her through the dark forest as she clings to you as if her life depends on it, which it kinda does if you think about it. You thank the gods that it does not rain and you have a clear sky.

When you reach the place you have prepared for the two of you earlier today, you gently lay her down on the blanket that is spread out at the edge of the sea that is in front of you.

You hover over your girlfriend, who has a confused look on her face, and lean down to kiss her. While your lips are moving in sync, you reach behind her head to pull off the blindfold. Before the kiss gets too heated you pull back and Laura lets out a sigh of frustration.

You wait until she opens her eyes and looks at you before you sit up and pull her with you. You settle down next to her on the blanket and watch her as she looks at the beautiful scene in front of her for the first time. You mentally high-five yourself because you have successfully made Laura Hollis speechless. You turn on a little lamp you have brought so she can see you better.

‘My father used to bring me here. After he died, this was the place I ran to whenever I couldn’t handle my mother anymore. It’s harder to get here nowadays because I live in the city now but I still go here whenever I need to be alone to think. I don’t think many people know about this place because I never saw anyone here before. You’re the first person I have ever brought along.’ You sign and she tackles you down.

“It’s so beautiful, Carm. Thank you!” She whispers in your ear. “I love it.”

You bring some distance between you again so you can keep signing.

‘And I love you, Laura Hollis.’ You confess, totally throwing your original plan over board but how could you care when you look at Laura who legitimately seems shocked. ‘I love everything about you. Your smile, your eyes, the way you talk, how you care about others, how you treat them. I love how you make me feel every time I’m with you, sometimes I just have to think about you and I’m happy again because I get to call you my girlfriend and because I love you so damn much. You make me better in so many ways and never before was someone able to make me forget about my past but you, Laura Hollis. And those are only a few reasons why I love you so, so much and when I think about how we met for the first time, I still regret not talking to that girl with the notebook right when I saw her for the first time but then we met again and I am so sure that we were literally meant to be together and from the first word you have said to me, I was utterly and helplessly falling for you, Laura Hollis.’ You pour out your heart that, at this point, is not even yours anymore because Laura Hollis claimed it hers when she gave you that little note all those weeks ago.

She is still speechless.

‘I love you’ You sign and say again because you really like saying it and she still just stares at you without saying anything and you are scared that she will freak out and break up with you but then your lips crash together and you remember that she has already kinda said it last night during sex but you still do not know if she remembers that.

“I love you, too.” She says against your lips and you do not care about anything anymore because you love Laura Hollis and Laura Hollis loves you back. She starts undressing you while she keeps saying “I love you” against your lips and you pull back to suggest going for a swim. She eagerly agrees and you undress each other completely on your way to the water.

Never once you stop touching each other and you finally find out what making love truly feels like: better than anything you have ever experienced before.

You end up back on the blanket, still naked but wrapped in another one and you eat the picnic you have originally planned for the beginning. Then again, you really do not regret anything of this evening.

When Laura feeds you a bite of the cupcake you have specifically prepared for her, a piece of paper gets stuck between your teeth and you are really, really glad that it is so dark that she cannot see you blushing. Frowningly, she looks at the note that is still in your mouth and you feel like you are close to dying. She slowly reaches for it and unfolds it as soon as she cleaned it from some cupcake crumbs.

_Laura Hollis, I am in love with you and I hope you have a great day :-)_

She looks back between you and the note and you have no idea what you say so you just stare at your note in her hands.

“Carmilla Karnstein, you are the biggest romantic softie that I have ever met in my whole life.” She says and starts giggling.

‘I have no idea what you talking about. I don’t know who put that in there.’ You answer and smirk at her.

“Shut up.” She says and shoves you.

‘Technically, I didn’t even say anything. I mean, I didn’t even open my mouth.’

She laughs and hugs you so hard that you are sure she just crushed your lungs.

‘I completely forgot about that.’ You admit when she looks at you again. ‘I had this whole plan but then I couldn’t help myself and just had to finally say it.’

She gives you one of her biggest smiles and leans in to softly kiss you.

“I love you”, she once again mumbles against your lips and you doubt that you will ever get used to hearing those words from her mouth.

Afterwards, you sit next to each other in silence, partly feeding each other the rest of the cupcakes and cookies you have brought along. You might have had each other for desert after that.

When you later on lay together on the blanket, really close to drifting off to sleep, you feel absolutely content. Nothing really runs through your mind but the thought and feeling that you are absolutely in love with Laura Hollis; your girl with the Notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeay, that's it!  
> As you may have already seen, this work is a part of a series.  
> My original idea is finished now but in case you want to read more, feel free to send me promps and stuff like that, here in the comments or at tumblr (jenchase).  
> The second part of the series will then be a series of oneshots so you can literally send me anything you would like to read about in this AU and I will (try to) write it! :)  
> Looking forward to your suggestions and thank you all for reading, leaving comments and kudos <3

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr: jenchase  
> I'll try to update every tuesday and thursday


End file.
